


Если сомневаешься, звони

by Ishtar (katherinneblack)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Snark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinneblack/pseuds/Ishtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Марк не отпускает их домой уже 5 дней. Крис и Дастин решают, что с них довольно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если сомневаешься, звони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Doubt, Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136198) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Отбечено прекрасной [Банши без башни.](http://www.diary.ru/~Insensitive/)

Марк пишет код около пяти дней подряд. Иногда он делает перерывы на душ, а его ассистентка раз за разом меняет пустые банки из-под энергетиков на полные. Крис знает, потому что имел возможность это наблюдать. Пять дней подряд. И он официально сыт этим по горло. Он хочет домой и в душ, а еще проспать часов восемь, и чтобы его не будила вибрация его Блэкберри, принимающего бесчисленные имейлы от Марка. Крис уже начинает думать, что на этот раз Марк окончательно тронулся умом. Два часа.

Дастин врывается в помещение. Выглядит он так, будто готов кого-то убить. Скорее всего, Марка, но Криса Дастин боится гораздо меньше, так что для того угроза жизни более реальна.  
Он говорит:  
– Время пришло.  
– Дастин.  
– Послушай, не то чтобы у меня были какие-то грандиозные планы на вечер пятницы. Я просто хочу пойти домой, поиграть в Halo и лечь в долбаную кровать, чувак. Я хочу уйти отсюда до полуночи, чтобы он не…  
– Да.  
– Так что пора. Или я уволюсь, клянусь.  
– Ладно, - Крис подходит к столу ассистентки Марка и берет ролодекс.  
Она пытается возразить что-то вроде: «это все есть в компьютере…». Она новенькая.  
Дастин говорит:  
– Э, да?

Крис кивает. Нужная карточка находится под буквой Э. Она гласит: «Экстренные случаи – звонить Мамочке». Он набирает номер и заходит в офис Марка, закрывая за собой и Дастином дверь.

Марк по-прежнему работает; он ничего не замечает.

На звонок быстро отвечают.  
– Эдуардо Саверин.  
Крис включает громкую связь.  
– Вардо, - говорит Дастин.  
– Дастин, тут почти 3 утра, и лучше бы это было что-то…  
– Так и есть.

Раздается стук – Эдурадо выбирается из кровати. Крис поспешно произносит:  
– Погоди, никто не умер и не в больнице.  
Эдуардо ворчит:  
– И почему тогда это классифицируется, как…?  
– Мы хотим пойти домой, - голос Дастина срывается на жалобное хныканье. Крис его не винит.

Эдуардо вздыхает. Почти весело.  
– Так идите домой.  
– Ты знаешь, это не… Только ты так мог сделать. Прошло уже 5 дней.  
– Он весь в работе и обмотан проводами? – спрашивает Эдуардо.  
– Сайт упал на два часа, Вардо. Два долбанных часа. И он…  
– Ясно, хорошо. Вы оба будете мне должны.  
– Отлично, - говорит Дастин.  
– Должны очень много. Настолько много, что сделаете мне дизайн веб-интерфейса с нуля и придете объяснять все маркетологам. Клянусь, вы можете подумать, будто они верят в мою компетентность, но…  
– Хорошо, - прерывает его Дастин. – просто вразуми его.

Эдуардо вздыхает.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь снял с него наушники.

Крис трясет головой. Они быстро скидываются в "камень-ножницы-бумага", и он проигрывает.  
Было бы намного легче, если бы Эдуардо лично был здесь.

Марк не реагирует, когда Крис снимает с него наушники. Возможно, он припомнит ему это позже, и тогда... Но ради возможности покинуть это здание в следующие полчаса Крис на что угодно готов.

Эдуардо говорит:  
– Можешь положить телефон на его стол?  
Когда это сделано, он продолжает:  
¬– Марк? Это твоя совесть с тобой разговаривает. Знаю, давненько не общались.

Крис ухмыляется. Марк, кажется, не замечает ничего.

Эдуардо говорит:  
– Марк, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Я видел, сайт упал на этой неделе. Надо бы подать на тебя в суд, но, знаешь…

Дастин шепчет:  
– Он что, пытается довести Марка до бешенства, чтобы тот вышел из транса лишь затем, чтобы поубивать всех нас?  
Крис качает головой.  
– Это же Марк.

Эдуардо замолкает на секунду.  
– Марк. Это всего лишь два часа. Все в порядке.

И снова без толку.

– Марк, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Потому что ты пугаешь детей, а я выразился достаточно четко по этому поводу в договоре об опеке.

Крис никогда не был уверен, знал ли Эдуардо, что они шутили по этому поводу. Он надеялся, что Марк не в курсе. Он очень хотел верить в неведение их обоих.

Эдуардо продолжает говорить:  
– Марк. Марк. Ма-арк. Марк. Я могу делать это весь день, детка, так что если ты и впрямь не достиг программистской нирваны, я уверен, ты сломаешься раньше меня. Если брать в расчет опыт предыдущих лет. – Он вздыхает, - Марк. Два часа.

Марк кашляет.  
– Мы никогда не падаем. Это… мы никогда не падаем.  
– Я помню. Марк?

Марк уже вернулся в свои мысли – к той таинственной магии кода, которая, по его мнению, может ему помочь.

Эдуардо продолжает говорить.  
– Марк. Ну давай же. Доверься мне. Ты… - Марк моргает. – Кроме того, ты ведь извинился перед пользователями – не думай, что я этого не заметил – и такого больше не повторится.  
– Нас, мать твою, взломали.  
– Да, - соглашается Эдуардо, - в этом мире куча умных людей, которые тебя не любят. Научись с этим жить.  
– А еще я определенно уверен в том, что ты только что назвал меня деткой.  
– Шоковая терапия.  
– Эдуардо.  
– Потому что я предполагаю, что единственный человек, звавший тебя деткой без иронии в последние годы – твоя мама. Так что я говорю как твой друг – я тоже, кстати, удивлен этим фактом не меньше тебя – и как единственный человек в твоем нынешнем окружении, который выспался, и потому не строит планы по твоему жестокому убийству с погребением трупа под офисами.  
– Сайт упал на два часа.  
– Я знаю, окей? Я все это знаю. Но ты должен смириться и пережить.

Марк продолжает печатать.  
– А если нет, ты снова попытаешься назвать меня деткой?  
Эдуардо смеется.  
– Просто позволь своим подчиненным уйти, ты, гребаный псих. До того, как они забьют тебя до смерти твоим ноутбуком. – Он замолкает ненадолго, - дорогой.  
Крис не стал бы заходить так далеко, но все в порядке. Это срабатывает.

– Я их тут не держу, - отвечает Марк, - они могут уйти когда им угодно. – Смех Криса звучит почти истерично. Марк смотрит на него. – Ты можешь идти.

Но они не могут уйти, пока он сам не уйдет. Они не работают столько же, сколько Марк – никто так не работает. Но они все равно не могут оставить его одного.

Эдуардо говорит:  
– Марк, иди домой. Иди домой и поспи, и я обещаю, что позвоню тебе с утра.  
– Да?  
– Да. На самом деле, я собираюсь позвонить очень рано и разбудить тебя. Так что лучше бы тебе спать, когда я позвоню, и не сидеть всю ночь за компьютером, пытаясь доделать ту чушь, которой ты сейчас занимаешься.  
– Как ты…? – Марк замолкает, потому что Эдуардо начинает смеяться.  
– Ты что, серьезно предполагал, что я не знаю, как звучит твой голос сразу после пробуждения? Ладно, кто-то должен отвезти тебя домой, потому что ты явно бредишь.  
– Хммм.  
– Марк, у меня три часа утра, и я бы очень хотел...

Марк перестает печатать. Он улыбается.  
– Иди спать, Вардо.  
– Я бы с радостью, но не могу из-за моего лучшего друга и задницы по совместительству.

Компьютеры отключаются с характерным звуком. Марк берет телефон и идет к выходу из офиса. Он выключает свет и переключает телефон с громкоговорителя на обычный режим.  
– Я иду домой, - он замолкает, слушая ответную реплику Эдуардо. – Хорошо, да, тебе тоже. Пока.  
Он кладет телефон на ближайший стол и уходит.

Большая часть подчиненных смотрит на него. В офисе висит странная тишина, за которой следуют звуки поспешных сборов и выключения разнообразного оборудования. Уже полночь, и наконец-то можно уйти.

Дастин смотрит на Криса.  
– Что только что произошло?  
– Не уверен. Но он пошел домой. Тебе важно, почему?  
– Нет.  
– Отлично. Все еще хочешь поиграть в Halo?  
Дастин оглядывает темный пустой офис.  
– Почему бы и нет?

~fin~


End file.
